Diskussion:Lumaraa/@comment-158.181.90.141-20160213012324
Es passierte vor sechs Jahren - ich war noch eine naive Fünfzehnjährige. Ich hatte eine Projektaufgabe in Geschichte bekommen und nachdem ich geduscht hatte und in mein Nachthemd geschlüpft war, stürzte mein PC ab. Ich konnte ihn starten wie ich wollte, keine Chance die Kiste wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Ich war in Panik - wie üblich hatte ich das Projekt bis zur letzten Minute aufgeschoben und musste die Arbeit morgen früh abgeben. Dann hatte ich eine Idee - mein Bruder Dan, er war achtzehn, hatte ja auch einen PC in seinem Zimmer. Er hatte Nachtschicht und so packte ich meine Sachen und hastete in sein Zimmer. Ich beendete meine Arbeit mit seinem PC und war um etwa 23 Uhr damit fertig. Als ich gerade sicherte, sah ich auf seiner Festplatte ein Verzeichnis mit dem Namen "Geschichten". Wow. Dachte ich, mein Bruder als zukünftiger Autor? Neugierig geworden öffnete ich das Verzeichnis. Als ich die erste Geschichte gelesen hatte, wurde ich beinahe ohnmächtig. Das ganze Verzeichnis enthielt Inzest - Geschichten, gesammelt von den verschiedensten Sites. Fast alle endeten damit dass jemand schwanger wurde. Trotz meines Schocks merkte ich wie ich geil wurde und rutschte auf dem Stuhl hin und her während ich weiterlas. Meine Gedanken waren in Aufruhr! Alles war neu für mich, ich hatte kaum jemals in der Familie jemanden über Sex sprechen hören. Ich hatte etwa die Hälfte einer Geschichte mit dem Titel "Spanner-Schwester" gelesen als ich an mir selbst herumzuspielen begann. Ich schob mein Nachhemd über meine Hüften und zog mein Höschen hinab, lehnte mich im Sessel zurück und rieb meine Kitzler, während ich weiter über die Inzest-Abenteuer von Tom und Becky las. Als ich zu dem Kapitel gelangte, wo Tom seinen Saft in Beckys jungfräuliche Vagina spritzte, kam es mir stark und ich schmierte meinen ganzen Pussysaft auf Dans Sessel. Glücklicherweise konnte ich meinen Lustschrei so weit unterdrücken, daß Mom und Dad nichts hörten. Als mein Orgasmus nachliess kam die Panik - ich war im Zimmer meines Bruders, fingerte mich und las in seiner Sammlung von Inzest-Geschichten! Rasch nahm ich mein Höschen vom Boden auf, wischte damit die Flecken von seinem Stuhl und verschwand in meinem Zimmer - meine fertige Arbeit in der Hand. Die ganze Nacht lag ich nackt im Bett, wälzte mich ruhelos hin und her und dachte daran, wie es wohl der jungen Becky ergangen war, als sie Toms Penis in ihrer Pussy hatte. Ich war noch Jungfrau, obwohl ich regelmässig wichste mit allem was mir in die Finger kam, so lange es nicht zu sehr schmerzte. In letzter Zeit war ich vor allem auf Kerzen aus und sicher hatte sich Mutter schon gefragt, wohin wohl alle verschwanden! Nachdem ich diese Geschichte gelesen hatte, war ich heiss wie noch nie und mehr als alles andere wollte ich einen Schwanz in meiner Vagina. Ich wichste zweimal bevor ich endlich einschlief. Um Sieben Uhr erwachte ich urplötzlich und sass aufrecht im Bett. Ich hatte geraden den schönsten Traum gehabt! Es war wie in der Geschichte von Tom und Becky, aber mir und meinem Bruder Dan als Hauptdarsteller! Ich erschauerte bei dem Gedanken : ich halte mich an Dans breiten Schultern fest während sein Schwanz meine Votze durchpflügt. Den ganzen Tag in der Schule konnte ich an nichts anderes denken und je mehr ich daran dachte, desto mehr wünschte ich mir, dass meine Bruder mich fickte. Obwohl Dan ein gutaussehender Junge war, arbeitete er so viel, dass er fast nie Rendezvous hatte. Ich beschloss es in der Nacht zu versuchen, wenn Mutter und Vater ihren regelmäßigen Besuch im Kasino machten. Ich entwickelte meine Plan wie ich Dan verführen konnte sobald ich von der Schule nach hause kam. Nachdem ich ein paar weiter Geschichte auf seinem PC gelesen hatte, wusste ich dass es auf haarlose, nachte Votzen stand. Ich entledigte mich meiner Schuluniform und hüpfte ins Bad. Mit einem neuen Einwegrasierer entfernte ich sorgfältig alle Haare an meiner Fut bis diese glatt und glänzend war. Selbst mich selbst geilte mein nackte Schlitz auf! Dan würde das geniessen. Ich wusste auch aus seinen Geschichte, dass er auf junge Mädchen stand und Schuluniformen ihn anmachten. Ich verwendete ein wenig Make-Up, ein bisschen Parfüm über meinen Körper und zog eine neue, sauber Uniform an. Ich überlegte ob ich einen BH anziehen sollte, verwarf die Idee aber sogleich. Ich hatte ein Paar hübsche kleine, feste Titten die von selbst standen. Am liebsten wäre ich immer ohne BH herumgelaufen, hatte aber Angst vor meiner Mutter. Als ich mich im Spielgel betrachtete, war ich zufrieden. Ich hatte das Gefühl, gut auszusehen und hoffte, dass Dan das ebenso empfand. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange bis Dan um etwa siebzehn Uhr nach Hause kam. Er holte Ichs ein Bier aus den Kühlschrank und steuerte auf seine Zimmer zu. Als er an meinen Zimmer vorbei kam, rief er " Hallo Fi, ich bin zuhause, Süsse!" " Ich hab dich gehört! Ich mache gerade meine Hausaufgaben!" rief ich zurück. In Wirklichkeit sass auch auf meine Bett, nervös wie nur irgendwas! Dass er mich "Süsse" nannte machte mich immer glücklich. Wir waren uns immer nahe gewesen, Dan sah sich als mein Beschützer und ich fühlte mich immer wohl in seiner Nähe. Ich liess ihn für eine halbe Stunde alleine, dann nahm ich meinen Mut zusammen ihn zu sehen. Ich überwand meine Ängste, atmete tief ein und betrat sein Zimmer. Wie angenommen, sass er auf seinem Sessel - demselben auf den ich vergangen nacht gespritzt hatte - und las eine Pornogeschichte und hatte seinen Schwanz in der Hand! Als er hörte, wie ich die Türe aufstiess, drehte er sich erschrocken herum. "Mensch Fiona! Klopfst du nie an! Scheisse!" sagte Dan und versuchte hastig seinen schrumpfenden Schwanz in die Hose zurück zu stopfen. "Warte! Schieb ihn nicht hinein! Ich weiss von den Geschichten auf deinem PC!" sagte ich und näherte mich ihm. "Du wa....Unmöglich. Du verdammte Votze. Wie hast du sie gefunden!" stammelte Dan, während er seine kleine Schwester in ihrer Schuluniform ins Auge fasste, die kaum einen Meter vor ihm stand. "Ich habe mir letze nacht deinen PC ausgeliehen um eine Arbeit fertig zu machen und da habe ich sie gefunden. Aber diese haben mich wirklich aufgegeilt, besonders die Geschichte von Tom und Becky," sagte ich. "Wirklich? Du magst Inzest-Geschichten?" sagte Dan und konnte sein Glück kaum glauben. "Ich habe sie verschlungen. Und ich möchte dies geilen Dinge mit dir tun, ich mag dich so sehr," flüsterte ich, schlüpfte auf seinen Schoss und küsste ihn auf seine Lippen. Er erwiderte den Kuss, unsere Zungen fanden einander. Nach einigen Minute begann er meine Titten durch meine Bluse hindurch zu begrapschen, seine andere Hand rutschte meinem Schenkel entlang nach oben bis er an meinem Höschen ankam. "Willst du wirklich Sex mit mir machen", stöhnte er jetzt zwischen zwei Küssen. "Ich will dass du mich vögelst. Ich weiss dass du junge Mädchen magst, darum habe ich die Uniform angezogen,"" sagte ich, während er mein Gesicht liebkoste. "Oh Fi, ich liebe dich, Baby!" und hob mich auf und trug mich zu seinem grossen Bett. Ich half ihm sich seiner Jeans und Hemd zu entledigen und liess meine Hände über seine haarige Brust wandern. Als ich seine Unterhose herab zog, sprang sein Schwanz in die Freiheit, gute fünfzehn Zentimeter mit einer grossen purpurnen Eichel. Gut, dachte ich, nicht so ein riesiges Monster das mit zerreißt, aber gross genug um mich komplett auszufüllen! Ich begann zärtlich seinen Penis zu massieren, meine Hände sahen an seinem Schwanz so klein und zart aus. "Willst du ihn mir blasen?" bat er. Wortlos nahm ich seinen Schwanz in den Mund, liess meine Lippen über seinen Schaft gleiten. Beim zweiten mal nahm ich ihn etwas zu tief in den Mund und verschluckte m ich fast. Hustend und pustend liess ich aus, Speichle tropfte. "Vorsichtig, Baby, nimm ihn nur soweit wie du kannst," meinte Dan beruhigend. Als ich mich erholt hatte, blies ich weiter. NACH EINEIGNE Minuten hatte ich es heraus, was Dan Stöhnen eindrücklich bewies. Ich spürte, dass es ihm beinahe kam und hörte auf - ich wollte sein Sperma heute woanders! ‚"Nimm mich jetzt, Lover!" sagte ich und legte mich auf seinem Bett zurück. Ich begann mich auszuziehen, aber Dan stoppte mich. "NEIN. Lass deine Uniform an Baby. Ich möchte dich mit dieser ficken!" sagte er und verschlang meinen Körper mit seinen Augen. "Du geiler Bock! Du willst das kleine Schulmädchen ficken! Okay!" kicherte ich. Dan riss die Knöpfe meiner Bluse auf und saugte einen Nippel nach dem anderen in seinen Mund, während dessen er die ganze Zeit mein Vötzchen durch das Spitzenhöschen rieb. Ich stöhnte während er mit seinen Küssen meinen Bauchnabel erreichte und hob dann meinen Rock über meine Hüften. Seine Finger zogen das Gummiband meines Höschen hinunter. Als er meine haarlose Fut sah, erstaunte er. "Oh Liebling! Du rasierst deine Pussy! Für mich?" fragte er ungläubig. "Alles für meinen geilen Bruder", erwiderte ich sexy. Er konnte sich nicht mehr zurück halten und begann hungrig seine Zunge in meinen engen Schlitz zu schieben. Ich stöhnte und wand mich, während er meine Jungmädchenfut leckte. Dabei kam es mir bereits zweimal. Nach dem zweiten Orgasmus küsste mich und liess mich meinen Pussysaft schmecken. "Es ist Zeit, Dan. Ich möchte dass du Sex mit mir machst. Fick deine kleine Schwester." Sagte ich und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Er öffnete die Schublade und holte eine Tube Gleitgel heraus und drückte davon etwas auf meinen Venushügel. Ich kicherte als er das Gel zwischen meine Schamlippen und auf seine rote Eichel schmierte. "Okay mein Baby. Probieren wir es. Es wird ein bisschen weh tun, "warnte mein fürsorglicher Bruder. "Ich weiss, mach vorwärts!" stöhnte ich. In unserem lustumnebelten Zustand dachte keiner von uns beider an Verhütung, während Dan langsam seinen Ficker in meine Votze drückte. Seine Eichel teilte meine haarlosen Futlippen und sie schlossen sich um seinen Schwanz, während er tiefer in mich eindrang, bis er am Jungfernhäutchen anstand. Wir sahen einander in die Augen während er mich einem Stoss diese durchdrang und bis zu den Eiern in meiner engen jungen Votze versank. Der Schmerz war scharf und intensiv, Tränen kamen mir in die Augen, als ich mir auf die Zugen biss und schrie. "Shhhh. Baby, es ist okay. Ich werde eine Minute ganz ruhig bleiben, das Schlimmste ist vorbei," sagte Dan beruhigend und küsste mein Tränen weg. Wir lagen einige Minuten uns ruhig in den Armen, unsere Geschlechtsteile ineinander gekeilt, bis ich merkte, dass der Schmerz nachliess. "Ich bin jetzt okay. Fick mich!" sagte ich zögernd. Vorsichtig begann Dan seinen Schwanz in meiner engen Fut ein und aus zu pumpen, aber immer noch schmerzte es. Nach einiger Zeit war es besser, weil meine Votze mehr Schleim absonderte. "Oh Baby, deine Fut ist sooo eng. Ich liebe dich in deiner Uniform", stöhnte Dan während er weiter mein Vötzchen fickte. "Ich glaube ich mag es! Ja! Uh uh UH UH UH AAAGHHH!", wimmerte ich, während ich meinen Kitzler dabei rieb. In wenigen Minuten kam es mir wieder, während meine Futmuskeln seinen stoßenden Schwanz umklammerten. Mein Anblick in meiner Schuluniform, Rock und Bluse um meine Hüften gewickelt und sein Schwanz in meiner rasierten Punze waren zuviel für Dan und er trieb dem Höhepunkt zu. "Es kommt mir Baby, Ich muss ihn herausziehen!" schrei Dan, als er sich doch noch an Verhütung erinnerte und versuchte, seinen Samenkolben aus meiner Punze heraus zu ziehen. "NEIN! SPRITZ MICH VOLL! Ich will dein Sperma in meiner Gebärmutter!" schrie ich und umklammerte ihn mit meine Beine. "Ich könnte dich schwängern!" warnte Dan, und geriet in Panik. "Gut! Schwängere mich! Ich will ein Kind! Gib mir ein Baby! Spritz mich voll!" schrei ich wieder, verrückt vor Verlagen und dem Gedanken an ein Baby von Dan. Er stöhnte und sandte einen Spritzer seines heissen Spermas nach dem anderen in meine empfängliche Gebärmutter. Als ich seine heisse Wichse an meinem Gebärmuttermund spürte kam es mir wieder. Dan füllte mich mit seinem befruchtenden Samen, sodass Rinnsale seines cremingen Saftes heraus über meine Schamlippen und über seine Eier rannen. Wir hielten uns eng umklammert, während es uns beiden kam. Langsam schrumpfte sein Schwanz in mir und rutschte schließlich aus meiner samengefüllten Fut. Wir lagen nebeneinander, total ausgepumpt. "Ich liebe dich! Das war der beste Fick meines Lebens!" sagte Dan. "Ich habe das auch genossen. Können wir öfters?" wisperte ich und fingerte gedankenverloren meine samengefüllte Fut. "Wenn ich dich schwängern soll, müssen wir öfters," meinte Dan grinsend. Ich lachte und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und schmiegte mich in seine Arme.